


MilaSara Week March 2017

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Tagged Per Chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: A collection of works for MilaSara Week.1: Domestic / Future2: Friends to Lovers / Hobbies3: Social Media / College4: Fantasy AU / Seasonal5: Date/Date Night / Historical AU6: Pair Skate / RivalryDays 7 and 8 are in a separate fic:Twin Reactions7: Soul Mates / Long Distance8: Free day!





	1. Day 1 - Future Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Kid Fic, OC, implied Otayuri, Mickey Is Still Horribly Overprotective Who Thought It Was A Good Idea To Let Him Have a Daughter

It was strange to think this was the last time she would stand on the ice like this, all lights on her, hoping to impress the judges. She was determined to go out with a bang, one last gold medal. If she skated well, she could easily get a world record.

Of course the announcers had to mention that her starting triple Lutz-triple loop combination had been the signature move of her madre. They had to mention that her quad toe loop had been the signature move of her mama. They shut up when she hit the quad loop, though. Finally, no more comparisons to her parents – she’d established herself as her own skater.

(Never mind that she’d learned it from Uncle Emil. Even behind the back of her coach and Emil’s husband, Uncle Mickey.)

Mickey and Madre were the only ones in the Kiss and Cry – Madre had choreographed her program. Mickey was glaring at her. “Tereza. When were you going to tell your coach about your new jump?”

Tereza stuck out her tongue at Mickey. “Just wait till you hear what Sandra’s been getting up to behind your back…”

As predicted, that distracted him. “WHAT?”

“She’s twenty-six, Mickey,” Sara reminded him. “Don’t worry. We’ve made sure she’s safe and happy.” She glared at Tereza. “I can’t believe you’d throw your cousin under the bus like that. You’re practically twins!”

It was true. Tereza and Sandra had been born only a few days apart. Mickey had donated the sperm for Tereza, and Emil had donated the sperm to Sara for Sandra, so they were blood cousins – made obvious by the fact that both had their Italian parent’s violet eyes.

“What, exactly, has Sandra been getting up to?” Mickey asked, an edge to his voice.

“She’s in Kazakhstan watching her boyfriend’s dads rip him to shreds for knocking her up. Compared to that, Emil teaching me the quad loop is nothing, right?”

“Her what did… EMIL TAUGHT YOU?”

“Emil taught you?” Oh, right. Madre hadn’t known about that.

“What, you thought Seung Gil did?” Mama was leaning over the railing. “Or JJ?”

“Viktor was my guess. Or Yuuri, but Viktor’s the one who loves surprises.” Sara reached up and squeezed Mila’s hand. “Come on, we have a party to get to. Tereza set a world record!”


	2. Day 2: Hobbies/Friends to Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mila's sick, so Sara drops by to cheer her up by watching bad reality TV. Their roles end up reversed, and Sara finally gets around to something she's been meaning to do all season.
> 
> Chapter tags: Illness, offscreen major injury, reality TV, Sara has bad timing

Mila could not believe that she’d gotten sick at Worlds. Thankfully, it was after her competition skating was over, but it was still annoying to be stuck in her room while her friends were skating. There was no way she could go, not when the bathroom in her room sometimes seemed too far away.

A knock on the door got her attention, and she opened the door to find Sara Crispino there. “Sara?”

“Hi Mila. Are you feeling any better?” Sara didn’t wait for an answer as she pushed her way inside.

“A little,” Mila said. “Why are you here?”

“Mickey and Emil are both finished skating, so I thought I’d come keep you company. We have some Big Brother to catch up on!” Sara gave Mila a brilliant smile. “You haven’t been watching without me, have you?”

“I wouldn’t do that!” Mila settled on her bed with a grin. “How did Mickey and Emil do?”

“Emil did pretty well. Mickey…” Sara’s face clouded. “They took him to medical, he couldn’t finish his routine.”

“You’re not there with him?” Mila looked up from her computer in shock. “Sara, you should…”

“Emil’s with him. He promised to text me as soon as they knew anything. Mickey didn’t want me to come. He swears it looks worse than it is, but…” Sara covered her face with her hands. “It looked so bad, Mila.”

Mila hugged Sara. “Don’t worry. It’s food poisoning, not contagious, just gross.”

That got a watery smile through Sara’s tears. “Thank you. Big Brother?”

“Artificial drama over stupid fake problems? You know I’m in.” Mila found the website and started the stream.

Two evictions and approximately twelve betrayals later, Sara finally got a text from Emil. 

Still don’t know for sure. More tests. Mickey says not to worry, he’s fine.

“Mickey’s lying to me.” Sara leaned on Mila, and Mila stroked her hair. “I know he means well, but I wish he wouldn’t lie.”

“I know. He’s trying to protect you. Still.”

Sara sighed. “I know. I wish he’d stop. I know he’s not fine.”

Mila held her tighter as she started the next episode of Big Brother. Sara had recovered quite a bit before the next text from Emil, thanks to the antics of the Big Brother hamsters, and her favorite making the final showdown. Mila still held her.

Sara looked at the text, dropped the phone, and buried her face in Mila’s shoulder. Mila took the phone. Torn ligaments in the knee – surgery to correct, probably out for a year if he wanted to skate again. Tests revealed a lot of damage to his ankle, nothing that would keep him off the ice on its own, but it added up to Michele may be forced into retirement.

“Oh, Sara.” Mila held her close. “I’m so sorry. Do you want to go see him?”

“Not yet. Not until I’m a little more stable myself. The last thing he needs is to see me upset like this. Finish the season?”

By the time Sara’s favorite had won the season, she was better able to face Michele. “Thank you, Mila. You’re the best friend I could have asked for.” She got up to leave, but then sat back down. “Mila… I’ve been meaning to talk to you all season, actually. I told Mickey at the Rostelecom Cup that I was going to start dating.”

Mila’s smile became a little forced. “So who am I working my magic on? I’m pretty sure there’s no way you’re getting Yuuri to look at you, not with Viktor around, so Seung Gil still?”

“Actually…” Sara paused for a moment. “I think I know why I keep fixating on the least available guys. I’m not sure it’s a guy I want.”

Oh. Well that was new. “So… is she a skater? Do I know her?”

“Mila.”

“What?”

“That’s her name.”

“What’s her name?”

Sara smiled. “Mila. Her name is Mila.”

“Huh. I don’t guess I know her. I’m the only Mila I know.”

Sara laughed, shaking her head in exasperation. “You’re the only Mila I know, too. And you’re adorably dense.”

“So…” Mila blinked a couple times, trying to make this make sense. “Wait. Me? You want to date me?”

“Yes. You’re not scared of Mickey, are you?”

“No.” Mila got to her feet… and then ran to the bathroom. When she came back, she gave Sara a sheepish smile. “You have the worst timing, Sara. I’d kiss you, but…”

Sara leaned in and kissed Mila’s cheek. “See you this summer.”


	3. Day 2: Social Media/College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mila's taking college classes online. She makes a friend who she agrees to meet up with in Barcelona, despite her better judgment.
> 
> Tags: College (not necessarily AU), social media, mistaken identity

Being a figure skater didn’t make it easy to go to college, but Mila was determined. Entirely online classes were going to be easiest – she could download the lectures to listen to while she jogged or did conditioning, work on assignments while traveling, and generally fit in her schoolwork around her training.

The downside of online courses was the difficulty in finding study partners. One of her classes provided a Facebook group, which Mila joined – under a fake name, no one needed to know she was famous. Within the group, she made a friend, and it turned out her friend was also in two of her other classes. They started talking on other social media. Viola was smart, and seemed to be totally okay with Mila’s erratic schedule.

Viola was also fun. They talked about a lot of things other than school. The only thing Mila never brought up was her skating. Viola was probably hiding something, too, since she deflected any time Mila asked her about her travels. Mila certainly wasn’t going to push.

Mila developed a bit of a crush on her new friend. It made her feel a little guilty – she and Sara Crispino weren’t dating or anything, but they’d been flirting heavily, and Mila had just assumed it was a matter of time and figuring out how to handle her crazy brother before they got together. This wasn’t cheating, but she still felt a little weird about it.

Toward the end of the semester, Viola contacted her.

**_Hey. I’m going to be taking my final early because of travel conflicts._ **

**Me too! I just found out I’ve got a huge trip during finals. Glad to know I won’t be alone!**

**_Where are you going?_ **

**Spain. It’s a work thing.**

**_Me too! I’m going to be in Barcelona. I earned the trip._ **

**Barcelona? Wow! Me too!**

**_Would you want to try to meet up for coffee? I know you’re protecting your privacy and I’m sure you have good reasons, so it’s okay if you don’t._ **

Mila stared at her phone. Good question. She wanted to, definitely, but was it a good idea? Mila laughed at herself. When had she ever let a bad idea stop her?

**Sounds good. I’m going to be busy, but there should be time. When’s good for you?**

As it turned out, Viola’s schedule was very similar to Mila’s. They set a time for the first full day they’d be in Barcelona together. If things went well, they’d have more time to hang out on following days.

When she got to the café, she was surprised to see Sara there. Sara waved to her, and Mila headed over. “Hi! How are you?”

Sara twirled her hair around her fingers. “Nervous. I’m meeting an online friend for the first time. You?”

“Same, actually.” Mila looked around. “I’m a little early, but do you see anyone with an Italian flag?”

Sara set down her coffee and stared at Mila. “An Italian flag?”

“Yeah. So we can find each other.”

“Like this one?” Sara pulled out a small tricolor flag.

“Yeah, like that one. Do you always carry one around with you?”

Sara burst into laughter. “You must be kidding. Vera?”

Mila’s eyebrows shot up. Was it possible? “Viola?”

“That’s me. No wonder our schedules overlapped so nicely!” Sara got to her feet and hugged Mila. “Now I feel better about being so interested. I think this may be a sign, don’t you?”

“Probably!” Mila took the other seat at the table and looked around. She giggled when she spotted Michele on the opposite side of the room. “Did you know Mickey came with you?”

Sara sighed. “Yes. He insisted, and he did have a good point. How did I know Vera was what she claimed to be? I knew she was hiding something. He promised not to interfere unless I gave him a signal.” She reached out and tangled her fingers with Mila’s. “Personally, I think hiding your figure skating was a perfectly reasonable choice.”

“You would.” Mila turned and waved to Michele, who waved back in confusion. “This is so funny. Are you taking classes next semester too?”

“Yes. Still working on basics. I have no idea what I want to major in, do you?”

“No, I don’t. I’d been thinking literature, but the class this semester turned out to be much more difficult than I’d been expecting. If next semester’s doesn’t get easier, I’ll have to figure out something else. Either way... we should have a lot of classes together again!”


	4. Day 4: Seasonal/Fantasy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Mila's a bored adventurer. Sara's a captive princess. Can I make it any more obvious?
> 
> Tags: Fantasy AU, fairy tale-ish, Michele is an overprotective jerk

Mila Babicheva was a common girl with big dreams and a restless spirit. She’d been a pirate for a while, until she realized it wasn’t at all like the stories made it out to be. Then she’d become a woodsman, building muscle by chopping trees and hauling the logs. That bored her after only a couple months, so she became a highwayman, fighting against the corrupt nobility. The six weeks in jail served to cure her of her romantic notions of being a hero of the common man.

Now she’d taken up singing. She was surprisingly good at it, and it was fun. When she got bored, she could usually find a group of travelers who would take her with them in exchange for entertainment along the road, and move on to the next town.

The summer festival was approaching, and Mila found herself in the capital city of Crispino. There was a tournament for the knights, which sounded like fun to Mila. The winner would receive a large sum of money and a chance to meet the princess.

Mila briefly considered entering the tournament, but discarded that plan almost immediately. She’d be able to hold her own in the melee, she was sure, but archery? Jousting? No, that wouldn’t work. What she could do, though, was take advantage of the distraction to claim at least part of the reward. Everyone knew about the princess, and Mila was just too curious to pass this up.

Princess Sara of Crispino was the most beautiful woman in the world, at least according to her brother, King Michele. There was no man he had ever found worthy of her. Sara chafed against the cloister he had her in, unable to meet people on her own, unable to find a friend or a lover on her own. The only people she saw were her servants and her brother.

Mila gathered a bouquet of flowers, stolen from various points around the festival. She cut a ribbon from a garish decoration in the square, and on further reflection, did the festival a favor and cut the rest of the hideous thing to shreds. She tied the sky-blue ribbon around the daisies and zinneas she’d collected and set out to figure out how to sneak into the princess’s room.

That turned out to be less difficult than she thought. There was only one guard, and he was willing to interpret his orders in a way favorable to Mila. His orders: keep men away from Sara unless Michele gave permission. Interpretation: Mila’s not a man, therefore she can go in if she wanted.

Sara was thrilled to see Mila and her gift of flowers. She listened to Mila’s tales for hours, and by evening when the sun was setting, Sara was determined not to let Mila go easily. When the champion of the tournament arrived, both Sara and Mila had forgotten about it.

“Sara, come meet… who’s this?” Michele stared at Mila in horrified shock. “She’s not supposed to be here!”

“I like her, Mickey. You’re so busy trying to protect me that you make me miserable. Mila made me laugh for the first time in years!” Sara got to her feet and approached the knight Michele had brought with him. “Hello, good knight. Congratulations on your victory in the tournament.” She picked up the purse containing the gold, and settled a crown of red roses into his blond curls. “May summer’s favor tide you through the winter.”

“Thank you, your highness.” The knight bowed. “Sir Emil of Nekola, at your service and your brother’s.”

Michele was not distracted. “Sara! You can’t just adopt a stray… she’s not even a lady!”

Sara rolled her eyes. “Yes. I can. I know Dad told you to look out for me and keep me safe, but this is not what he meant! Alone, without friends, forever confined inside walls? I haven’t seen the stars in five years! Mila is my friend. She makes me laugh. She helped me find my courage. This is me standing up to you. I am going out to look at the stars with Mila.”

Michele was in too much shock to do anything as Sara took Mila’s arm and walked outside. There, as Sara stared at the sky in wonder, Mila wondered what would happen if she tried to steal a kiss. As it turned out, she wasn’t fast enough. Part of Sara’s newfound courage included boldness, as the princess pulled Mila in for a kiss under the summer stars.


	5. Day 5 - Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Mila have date night.
> 
> Tags: date night, DJ Otabek, Yuri Plisetsky, Otayuri if you like that sort of thing but it can be friendship if you prefer, sort-of Stalker Michele

The best thing about dating Mila was that Mickey was clueless. He got irrational any time Sara so much as said hello to a man, but he’d let her go with Mila without a word. Mila didn’t get mad when Sara flirted with Yuuri or Seung Gil, and there was a reason Sara went for the least likely men to return her interest. If she’d actually wanted a boyfriend, she could get pretty much any guy she wanted. Seung Gil hated all women, and had the bonus of being rude for the double troll of Mickey, and Yuuri was pretty obviously gay. Or at least so focused on Viktor he’d never look at anyone else.

Mila came to pick Sara up almost every time they went out, unless Sara was visiting Russia without Mickey, in which case she stayed at Mila’s apartment anyway. Mickey never thought twice about it when Sara said she was going out with Mila, just asked her to call if she was going to be later than midnight.

“Hey Mickey, Mila’s here, we’re going out!”

Mickey looked up from his computer. “Have fun. Be careful. Call if you’re going to be late.”

“I will be. Otabek’s doing a show, and Mila wants to go. Yuri Plisetsky will be there. We’ll be back around 2.”

Mickey scowled. “Where’s this show? If Otabek and Yuri are there…”

Sara rolled her eyes. “Otabek will be busy with his show, and Yuri will be so busy fighting with Mila that he wouldn’t have time to try anything.”

Mickey sulked, but Mila was able to pull Sara away. They made it to the corner before they burst into laughter. “Yuri Plisetsky? He’s getting paranoid over Yuri Plisetsky?” Mila gasped between fits of giggles.

“If Yuuri Katsuki isn’t safe, no one is!” Sara wiped her eyes.

After dinner, they headed to a movie, and then out for ice cream. Once the ice cream was gone, they got to the club. It didn’t take long to find Yuri, who’d gotten taller but not any quieter. Yuri was happy to see them, and even happier to see that Mickey wasn’t there.

Otabek’s show was not to Sara’s taste, but Mila and Yuri loved it. Sara had fun dancing with Mila, even if she didn’t much like the music, and it was always fun watching Yuri dance for Otabek. A little after midnight, Mickey showed up. Yuri spotted him first, and whistled at Mila to let her know. Sara rolled her eyes and decided to ignore him as long as she could.

When Otabek finished his show, he and Yuri came over to hang out with the girls until the club closed. Mickey finally found them, and he looked rather pleased to see Mila draped over Sara and the guys on the other side of the table.

Mila, Sara, and Mickey all walked home together. Sara shot Mila a wink behind Mickey’s back. “It’s so late. Would it be okay if Mila stayed over tonight? She can sleep in my room, I don’t mind.”

“Sure. I hate the thought of you walking home alone, Mila, and cab drivers this time of night are so… untrustworthy.”

Once again, Sara and Mila stifled their giggles until they had gotten away from Mickey. He was so oblivious it was adorable.

 

Mickey wasn’t oblivious. Mickey knew exactly what was going on with Sara and Mila. The thing was, he liked Mila, and he’d seen the way she looked at Sara. Mila loved Sara almost as much as Mickey did. They enjoyed thinking they were sneaking around behind his back, though, and he couldn’t deny Sara her fun.

He just wished they’d be a little quieter when Mila spent the night.


	6. Day 6 - Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Mila and Sara's friendship and rivalry from its beginning to the moment it became something else.
> 
> Tags: rivalry, injury mention, more headcanons than fic

Mila and Sara haven’t actually been skating against each other long. Sara moved up to seniors the year Mila started in juniors. The first time they skated against each other was in the 2014 Skate Canada. Sara invited Mila to go to lunch with her and Michele after practice the first day, and from there, they became friends. When they finished first (Sara) and second (Mila), their rivalry was established.

Their second qualifying event was different, but they met again at the Grand Prix finals. Mila finished fourth, Sara second. This was the first time Mila got to see Michele’s controlling behavior and jealousy up close and personal, and it annoyed her. All Sara had done was congratulated Christophe Giacometti on a great short program that put him in second, behind Viktor Nikiforov, and Michele went ballistic.

Both Europeans and Worlds brought them together, and Mila started encouraging Sara to stand up to Michele. At Europeans, Mila beat Sara for the first time, taking the bronze and keeping Sara off the platform. Their positions flipped at Worlds, where Sara landed a difficult triple Lutz-triple loop combination for the first time.

Over the summer, when they had time off from preparing for the next season, they visited each other. At this point, reporters started taking notice, and both ladies started to get asked about their friendship and their rivalry. Many articles took the approach of portraying Sara as the representative of old-school grace and elegance, while Mila was the representative of a more modern, playful form of expression.

The next Grand Prix series, they didn’t meet in qualifiers. At the Finals, they took silver (Mila) and bronze (Sara). At the banquet, Mila was able to counteract Michele’s attempt to get Sara out of the room when Katsuki Yuuri decided to start stripping. Europeans brought Sara her first gold, and Mila bronze. Worlds saw Mila silver, while Sara was unable to compete due to a leg injury. She still came, to support Michele and cheer for Mila, and Mila told Sara that competing without her sucked and she’d better not hurt herself again.

Sara recovered in time for the next Grand Prix, where once again, they didn’t draw qualifiers together. Mila still went to support her teammate Yuri Plisetsky, and she supported her best friend as she stood up to Michele and finally told him that they needed to go their separate ways – and that Sara was going to start dating. Mila didn’t like that as much, but she wasn’t about to stop Sara from doing what she wanted. Just hoped she didn’t go for Seung Gil – that guy was an ass.

It came as something of a surprise when after the men’s free skate, Sara came to find Mila and ask her out. At first, Mila thought it was just as friends, but Sara’s intentions became quite clear over the course of the date.


End file.
